


Party for the Traitors

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Incest, M/M, Rimming, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco feels so bored in their less extravagant manor.  Nobody comes over, nor does anybody wish to have Malfoy company while they're no longer in good graces with either side.His father is sure to know what they might do to remedy this.





	Party for the Traitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoki_Hatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki_Hatter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! I hope you like your present. Lucius/Draco is a present any day, honestly, so I hope this was worth the wait!

Draco whined when his father walked by, hoping to gather Lucius' attention.

Stopping in his tracks, Lucius moved to stare back at his son. The boy was just loitering in the hallway, Lucius scoffed to himself. "Draco, may you do something of use? Go... clean the yard."

"No, Father! I'm not a slave!" Draco shouted in response, not able to think about cleaning without magic. Not when he already had to clean the counter when he spilled food he had to heat up himself.

Lucius sighed, slowly turning to hold out his arms. "Come here, Dragon. I didn't mean to upset you." He awkwardly held Draco to him, which was odd outside of their romps together. "There. Are we feeling better now?"

Sniffling, the younger blond just buried his face in Lucius' ever fancy jacket, "Father, it's so quiet in this house. I want our manor back."

"It was confiscated, my darling boy. Please stop fretting. It was dirty with all sorts of unfortunate accidents." How many times could Lucius say that before crying over it himself?

Draco glanced up at his father. His once proud and strong face was more deflated every day they bore the weight of living... casually.

"I'll be stronger, Father!" Draco declared once Lucius' hug slackened. He stood straight up, and nuzzled lovingly into Lucius' neck. "I will."

"Oh, Draco..." Lucius almost purred, causing Draco to mewl in turn as his lips brushed Lucius' neck.

To tease his son back, Lucius pushed Draco away, and cleared his throat. "I insist you find at least some chore to do. Dusting, perhaps. I will be in my study." Lucius turned back to keep walking where he had been going, leaving Draco to contemplate how to wash a dish without getting muck under his nails.  
-  
Draco wanted a party badly. Draco did his best to try and get someone to write back, but most of the letters returned from either Azkaban, or a fake street he had been told.

Not willing to stoop so low as to try and owl Harry Potter or his blood mixing friends, Draco sat back in the cheap chair they found at a thrift store.

Looking around at the mismatched living room, Draco broke into tears. His mother would have known what to do, had she been with them still.

She was the real traitor, going to find her sister, only to find her untimely end after abandoning the Death Eaters during the battle.

Draco still missed her. Not so much he hated taking her place at Lucius' side every night to warm the bed, or telling him which shirt made him look more regal the next morning. Still, he truly did think she deserved better.

Instead of sitting there much longer, Draco decided he'd just keep cleaning to pass the time. He was sure they could still have a party between them in a mostly clean house.

Without much use of magic anymore, Draco had to distract himself by telling himself it was really fun. Hopefully soon he'd believe it.

Draco was sweating as he swept at the living room floor below him, trying to get flecks of this or that off the ground by broom.

His father leaned against the doorframe, chuckling at Draco attempting to be a cute little maid for him. He knew Draco would wear a tight French maid outfit for him, but he refrained from asking at that moment.

Draco would look much more appealing in the shower, washing himself. Feeling himself all over. "Father, please come in with me," he'd beg, showing off his ass. Spreading so wide-

"Father!" Draco greeted, throwing the broom to the ground, being much more happy to have his hands touching Lucius.

Taking both of Draco's hands into his own, Lucius pulled them up to kiss at his fingertips as he stared down at the boy, "You're so filthy, Draco. Did you not think of gloves?"

Draco blushed in embarrassment, but gasped when Lucius sucked at his left ring finger. He grew even more red at the incredibly daring thought of his father giving him a ring.

Never would they legally be bound together for life, but Draco would gladly do a bind in secret. Nobody but Dark Arts users might know of it, and they would never give themselves away by telling authorities.

Figuring what Draco was thinking, Lucius dropped Draco's hands. "Must you demand to be spoiled so?" 

Pretending it was a hassle, Lucius slipped off a simple band he had received from his father. While Lucius' own father disposed of his sexual services once he graduated Hogwarts, Lucius would rather think of the band being gifted so late as a sign he didn't want to give up Draco.

Not knowing the origin, Draco simply accepted the band being held out between them with a soft gasp. "Father, may I have you place it on my finger?"

"I see no problem with that." Lucius held Draco's left hand so gently, slipping the band on carefully. It was slightly worn from Lucius hardly ever taking off his jewelry, but he knew Draco didn't mind a bit.

"It's so amazing, Father. May I be permitted to always wear this?" Draco held out his hand with his fingers together to show it off to Lucius.

Lucius took the hand again, kissing over the ring obsessively. His eyes darted up, and he murmured, "Yes." He dragged his tongue over the claim he had to his boy before he dropped the hand, motioning towards their bedroom. "You need to get washed, Draco."

Pretending to pout over it, Draco smiled and started to slowly move around his father, "I do agree, Father, but wouldn't it be nice if you happened to shower with me?"

As tempting as it was, Lucius was firm. "I wasn't the little slave boy, Draco. You must realize that I'm clean and ready for the party right now."

Draco grew upset, holding his hands in fists, "It's not fair! You haven't made love to me since we've settled down here! I received your ring, but for what? I'm not getting what you used to give me."

Lucius crossed his arms at his son. He could wait him out if he needed to. "Draco, are we becoming too needy? Do you need to shower by yourself?" That was a test.

"I will! Then you'll know what it's like for me when you go to bed before I even get to play!" Draco was off down the hall, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Peeling off his clothes, Draco sniffed and kicked out of his pants. His wand fell to the ground, but he didn't even want to see that.

Kicking his clothes into a heap rebelliously, Draco padded over to the shower. Sliding open the shower door, he closed it roughly to shake the enchanted glass.

Draco cranked the shower knob to as hot as possible. It never fogged over except around their crotches. His father's idea, of course.

Moaning as the water instantly heated, Draco arched against the current. His cock responded to the water hitting his sensitive body.

Lathering up a rag, Draco knew he actually liked taking his time with his body. All over he scrubbed and swirled, but at his favorite parts he would savor later.

But then Draco remembered his father annoying him, and Lucius wasn't even watching, so Draco decided just to run the rag over his privates like it were a menial task.

When he finished by impaling his ass with a slick butt plug, Draco sighed and felt himself hardening. It made him think of when his father used to sneak into Draco's bathroom whenever he was in the shower.

"Looking for..." Lucius would begin with, and eventually he stopped lying to his son, and Draco, in turn, opened the shower to show off his soapy body to his father as a reward.

Smiling to himself, Draco dried himself off with the simple spell. He could do that sort of magic, at least.

Anything to his own body seemed to not have been taken away from his magical ability. Draco shivered at that prospect whenever Lucius watched him fucking himself with an enchanted toy as thick and long of Lucius' arm.

Their government really was fair sometimes.

Slipping up some see-through underwear, Draco bit his lower lip as right away his cock dribbled through the fabric.

Eventually his decided to just pull on slacks like there was no obvious bulge. His shirt brushed his nipples, making Draco cry out softly.

Flicking his nipples curiously, Draco shook his head and decided to get a move on to their living room.

Draco was sure he'd get his father's forgiveness.

Walking from his room, Draco gasped when the hall he walked down was giant once again. They hadn't been awarded their house back, and yet...

"I enchanted this house to look like our old one. At least what I could without using all my magic. It's very difficult not to get tired out these days." Lucius was beside Draco, looking down at him. "Our party may just be us, but I want it to really look like a joyous occasion."

Draco kissed his father's perfumed chest, "Mm, Father, I love it."

Lucius eyed Draco as he felt the hardness Draco was sporting so openly. "You must have forgiven my behavior, then?"

"Oh no, Father! You did nothing wrong. It was all me." Draco didn't want to make his father think badly of himself. He'd rather take the blame.

"I have been taking you for granted, it seems. Not giving you any of your needs, and trying to make us so unimportant to everyone else." Lucius sighed and shook his head, letting his long hair whip around.

Draco giggled when his father's hair hit him lightly in the face. "Father..."

Being led into the giant ballroom their seemingly humble house then had, Draco gasped and looked around. "Really? This is ours again?"

Lucius smiled at the broom he charmed to clean in the corner, "All of this is for you, you know. I would be quite contented to still see you sweating and bent over."

Draco let a blush hit his face at that, glancing up at his father. He let his hand leave Lucius' to stroke up his strong arm, "I could still sweat and be on my knees in here, you know."

"I'm quite aware." Lucius moved to stand before Draco, offering his other hand. "Come, I haven't had the chance to have a dance I liked since... childhood, I suppose."

Draco and Lucius hardly danced; it was closer to Draco clinging to Lucius' neck and resting his head on its side over Lucius' chest as Lucius rocked them side to side.

The men in the room were hardly bored as Lucius spoke to Draco about when Draco was little and broke into a dance. He had hidden under the food table, and been a menace by throwing wizard crackers at people he didn't like much.

"No, I did not!" Draco huffed, almost missing the fun popping noises they made when they hit the ground. He looked up at Lucius, who stole a quick kiss on the lips.

"You most certainly did. You were quite aware of how much ugliness was in that daft room, and made it so there was life." Lucius chuckled, kissing Draco again as he imagined Narcissa thought Lucius had taken his cane to Draco in his office.

Instead, Lucius had held Draco as he cried from being hexed to have the wizard crackers be stuck to his hands. Eventually the explosives were removed safely, and Lucius had fought brushing his lips any lower that his temple.

Draco was very much his, and Lucius found he had been staring hard at Draco. Swallowing, Lucius let their erections brush together, "Draco, my darling, would you be so kind as to show your father something quite lively?"

"Father, I would be honored." Draco brought their lips together slowly, groaning in the back of his throat as Lucius seemed to be ahead of Draco's stride.

Their cocks were undone from their pants, and were eagerly rutting and leaking over each other.

Lucius had his fingers going down the back of Draco's pants, growling into the kiss when he pushed at the butt plug Draco always kept in the shower.

The squishy plug was dragged in and out slowly, and Lucius had his other hand in Draco's slicked down hair, making it stand up as he had his tongue down Draco's throat in the most unsightly way.

"Mine," Lucius hissed out, grinding against Draco as his other hand played the plug back and forth. As if it were a suitable substitute for his cock.

"Yes, Father, I'm yours," Draco murmured, feeling himself getting shoved over the table his father had earlier described.

There was no food previously over it, but Draco watched his father pick up a sudden plate of strawberry shortcake and watch Draco. "You will be messy after this party, my son, but do not fret. I will be as well, and we can indulge in a bath this time."

Lucius' bath was so grand when it was in the manor, so Draco allowed a broad smile. "I would love to, Father. You know I would."

Instead of berating his son for such a face, Lucius held up the small plate between them. "Lick off the whipped cream, Draco."

Draco complied, dragging his tongue over the flavored treat. It was quite good, even without taking an official bite.

Lucius watched carefully, then eventually set down the cake beside them, letting it poof away into smoke. His eyes only stayed on Draco and then mess over his mouth as the boy tried to swallow all the whipped cream down.

Their tongues were together again, and Draco groaned while their faces were licked from the sweet treat together. "Father, I'm not sure what you plan to do to me."

Lucius scooped some of the remaining cream that was over Draco's lower lip, sliding it over Draco's shaft. "I'm quite sure you understand what foreplay is, Draco."

Draco cried out when Lucius dropped to his knees and got his pants and underwear off. They seemed to both be impatient over Draco's cock getting sucked.

Lapping his tongue over Draco's length, Lucius gladly took the sides into his mouth and sucked eagerly.

Draco pulled open his shirt shakily, pinching at his nipples to try and level himself as he leaned against the table. "Father," he chanted, feeling his vision going fuzzy as Lucius moved to suck his cockhead into his hot mouth.

"Lucius!"

With anger, Lucius flipped Draco over, grabbing the butt plug and using it to fuck into Draco's ass, "Disgusting. No respect for your own flesh and blood?"

"I'm sorry, Father," Draco sobbed, his eyes down at the table in shame.

"Goodness, do you plan to leak all over my nice, new table?" Lucius smirked, twisting the toy inside Draco. "This will hardly do. I'll have to give you an extra punishment for that."

Draco panted, leaning on the table, pumping his hips back, "Are you skipping your fingers, then?" He was eager sounding, he knew, but Draco hardly cared.

"Certainly." Lucius yanked out the plug, earring himself a gasp and groan when Draco's gaping ass was exposed to the feeling of nothing inside.

To slightly fill the gape, Lucius stuck in his tongue, chuckling as Draco squeezed down onto the intrusion.

"Please, give it to me." Draco groaned, his face in different states of arousal, depending on how deep Lucius stuck in his tongue.

Eventually Lucius stood up to get undressed, noticing Draco looking back at him in need. "Do you wish for me to stay dressed for you, Dragon?"

"Daddy, I want you to look like you did that night." It was merely a guess. Lucius could've very easily lied to him about Lucius spending any time with him. Draco couldn't remember anything before Hogwarts that well because of all his stress.

Suddenly Lucius was slamming up inside Draco, making his son scream out as he came all over the table.

Lucius growled, pounding into the tightening hole, his eyes almost rolling back into his head at all the heat and constrictions. "My bad, naughty Dragon. Oh..."

Draco wanted to have lasted, but his father was just too skilled at giving him his prick.

Slumping and moaning, Draco let himself be dragged over the table at the rough thrusting. "Oh, Father, give me your seed! I need it!"

"You need to stop being a messy boy," Lucius groaned, his hips stopping suddenly, his cum deciding to fill up Draco before he could really make Draco beg for him.

Dropping to his knees, Lucius panted and gasped as his clothes became messy with Draco's ass leaking out Lucius' cum.

The boy seemed to be stuck facing down. "Oh, Father, I loved my party. It was my favorite one."

Chuckling at how tired his son sounded, Lucius got up to look around the end of the table to see how Draco was faring.

Draco looked like his face was stuck in a state of love and desire. "More, Father. I can go another round."

"Draco, I hardly think you're fit for..."

Draco had crawled to climb onto the table the long way, starting to eagerly suck at Lucius' soft cock with vigor. "Please, Daddy?" He asked through a mouthful of cock.

And Draco did please Daddy in their ballroom party for two.


End file.
